


In the Office

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-01
Updated: 2005-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes





	In the Office

_Earlier - 11:50 a.m._

Unlike Cordelia, Lilah had no regrets, no guilt for her actions. Not since she'd put a bullet in Billy Blim's chest. Her gun smooth in her steady hand. She knew Cordelia felt instant ease after Billy's death, but guilt lingered for her role in causing Angel to betray his mission to help the helpless. "I'll call you back." Lilah hung up the phone. "You're early."

"Only a few minutes." Walking in, Cordelia sat her blue bag on one of Lilah's chairs. Her hands moved to latch the door.

Lilah's eyes watched Cordelia move in her tight jeans and purple tank top. "Some of us have actual work that doesn't involve fetching blood for a certain souled vampire." She turned her chair as if she was going to move. "And you could at least pretend to work here."

"Like Gavin and Linwood don't know who I am." Cordelia stood on the other side of Lilah's desk, waiting. "For the record, Angel gets his own blood."

_Currently - 12:30 p.m._

Cordelia bends over the smooth surface of Lilah's desk, her bulbous ass in the air. She shifts, moving her elbows.

"Forearms on the desk." Lilah snaps a sturdy leather slapper against the wood, barely missing Cordelia's fingers. It was a warning for the next one that stung Cordelia's bottom. Reaching out with her other hand, Lilah touches her lover's flushed cheeks.

Cordelia wants to cry out, but she's under strict orders not to flinch, not to speak. Her mouth forms silent words, begging Lilah to fuck her. Her mouth betrays her, giving off a groan, as Lilah's finger brushes over her clit.

"You're going to be silent if you don't want that half-wit Gavin walking in." Lilah replaces the slapper with a vibrator. A low hum begins to emanate from it.

Cordelia bites her lip as she feels the butt of it pushing against her opening. Her mind screams.

Lilah shoves the toy into Cordelia's pussy, listening to her partner's hasty breath while adjusting the rabbit to flicker across Cordelia's clit. "You better not come. Yet."

Cordelia tilts her head, looking down and watching the rabbit move. She catches a glimpse of Lilah's heels, the only thing the other woman wears.

Running slick fingers down between the globes of Cordelia's ass, Lilah teased her hole. "Such a beauty when your body begs for it.

Against her instructions, Cordelia cries out when Lilah's finger pushes into her ass. Her hips move, wanting more inside her. Always wanting from Lilah.

"So greedy." Lilah lets another finger slide into Cordelia. She pulls the vibrator back a bit. "Don't want you to come just yet."

Cordelia doesn't know if her knees will hold her, and she shivers. Hips continue pushing backward. All she wants is her lover to finish, letting her come.

As she stretches Cordelia with another finger, Lilah turns the vibrations on a higher setting. "Want you to come. Let go, Cordelia."

Feeling heat rise up her thighs, Cordelia gives a tiny hiss and closes her eyes as her body spasms in orgasm.

Lilah smiles in response. "On your knees."

Before the jelly of her legs recovers, the vibrator's gone from her and so are Lilah's fingers. Carpet rubs against her knees as her tongue plunges into the wetness of Lilah's cunt. And Cordelia's so proud to have aroused her partner. Her hands move to her lover's hips.

"No." Moving away from Cordelia, Lilah grabs her cuffs. She meticulously binds Cordelia's wrists behind her back.

Cordelia watches as Lilah gives a satisfied smirk when the binds don't unravel. For a moment, she wishes for a pillow under her knees, but then Lilah's back in front of her, and they've moved so Lilah can sit in her chair.

"Fuck." Lilah's hands grasp Cordelia's hair, running through the strands as Cordelia's tongue runs over her.

A heat rebuilds itself in Cordelia's body. A year ago, Cordelia Chase wouldn't have believed how aroused she would find herself when on her knees and eating pussy. But Lilah tasted of bath washes imported from France. This was a woman confident that she tasted good.

The tips of Lilah's fingernails dig into Cordelia's scalp. "Always so eager." Her head rests against the back of her chair, eyes partially closed.

Cordelia wishes for her hands as her nose bumps against Lilah's bikini wax. She has practically memorized the patters of Lilah's moans and knows that she's almost there. Cordelia feels Lilah's body jerk against the seat and continues her movement as her lover comes.

"Yes," Lilah moans. Her hands yank Cordelia's hair at her release. She takes a second to settle and undoes Cordelia's cuffs. "The hour's up. I'll see you next week."


End file.
